trough the time
by kanzura
Summary: Luka bertanya mengapa, dan Yuuma membalas apa. Mereka memang sering kali tak nyambung di saat-saat krusial. / YuumaLuka Drabble.


**Disclaimer:**

VY2 Yuuma © Bplatc / Yamaha

Megurine Luka © Crypton Future Media

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan komersil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

 **A/N:** Mau buat drabble tapi gabisa bikin singkat-singkat ;;w;; oke, anggep aja ini cerita pendek (banget) oke /plak/ idenya random banget, mohon di maklumi;;

Btw gatau kenapa dapet ilham darimana mendadak mau bikin YuumaLuka. Aww OTP lama saya itu :''))

Hope you like it! www

.

.

.

* * *

[ **Diet** ]

Pipi mulus Luka seolah nyaris meletup pecah karena terlalu banyak udara ditahan didalam mulutnya. Yuuma tertawa terbahak di ujung meja melihatnya; kebiasaan Luka saat merajuk selalu membuat _humor sense_ -nya tersentil entah bagaimana. Pemuda _peach_ nyaris _pink_ (maaf saja ya, _pink_ itu universal semua gender) itu menahan diri untuk tak lekas mencari jarum untuk meletupkan pipi Luka. Karena sekali lagi, itu pipi, bukan balon yang bisa pecah.

"Puas menertawakanku, Brengsek?" Luka melipat tangan di depan dada dengan mata menyipit. Jika keluar lagi satu kalimat menyebalkan dari bibir itu, maka tak segan ia lempar garpu perak di piring makannya.

"Lucu, sungguh, kau lucu," puji pemuda itu sambil menyuapkan _salad_ buah ke mulutnya.

Luka mengganti rencananya melempar garpu, menjadi mendorong meja kayunya kuat-kuat. Sukses menghantam perut Yuuma cukup kuat, membuat pemuda itu tersedak buah anggur setengah utuh di kerongkongan.

" _BAHH—_! Brengsek, Luka!" Buah anggur setengah utuh itu akhirnya melesat keluar, dengan manuver menakjubkan mendarat tepat di tengah meja. Luka tertawa terpingkal setelahnya. Meja pun menjadi pelampiasan gelinya. Yuuma makin melotot ketika melihat _salad_ buah di piringnya tumpah-tumpah akibat getaran dasyat yang gadis itu timbulkan.

"Berhenti. Gak lucu," seru Yuuma gondok.

Luka tak mengindahkannya, justru getaran yang ia buat makin hebat, seperti gempa 9 richter; bencana nasional, "AHAHAHAHA—ASTAGAH! YAAMPUN!"

"Demi Tuhan, Luka! _Salad_ ku habis dalam satu menit getaran! Hebat!"

Luka menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, "O-oke, _pfft_ — tapi ekspresimu tadi _priceless_ seka— o-oke haha, maaf."Yuuma memutar matanya jengah.

Luka meraih mug _tosca_ bergambar gurita miliknya, lalu meneguk habis seluruh isinya. "Kurasa kau benar, tak perlu ada diet lagi."

Pemuda _peach_ di hadapannya tetap setia cemberut. "Ha, kalau nanti bosmu lagi-lagi mengataimu gemuk, biarkan aku tertawa lagi."

"Ya, aku tak perlu diet." Luka tersenyum manis, "Tinggal lihat muka konyolmu saja sudah olahraga perut."

Selanjutnya hanya ada Luka yang menggelinjang geli di lantai, dan Yuuma yang menyumpah serapahi sahabat semenjak kecilnya itu.

"Kudoakan bosmu mengataimu pendek!"

* * *

[ **Bandara** ]

Tiga bulan sekali pergi mengunjungi ke bandara, Yuuma tak pernah bosan mendatangi sebuah restoran khas Korea di salah satu sudut Bandara Internasional Narita.

Meletakan bokong seksinya di salah satu kursi restoran, Yuuma langsung dihadiahi tatapan memuja dari berbagai sudut.

 _Astagah, pemuda itu seksi sekali!_

 _Aaa! Tampaan! Apa dia aktor? Apa dia sudah menikah?!_

Yuuma melempar senyum mautnya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Membiarkan pekikan kaum hawa mengudara lebih keras. Ia menikmati tiap teriakan melengking ala _fangirl_ yang ditunjukan padanya.

 _KYAA DIA TERSENYUM O-EM-JI O-EM-JI AKU MAU MATI—_

 _AAAA RAMBUTNYA UNYUU AAAA MATANYA KEREN AAAAH AKU TAK KUASA—_

"Jadi orang tampan memang susah." Belum sempat tangannya mengudara, melempar lambaian atau satu-dua stimulan pengundang pekikan terpesona, sebuah tas channel keluaran terbaru menggeprak habis belakang kepalanya. " _AUUU_!" (Yuuma sedang berteriak kesakitan, bukan memanggil binatang hutan).

"Aku menunggumu di lobi, dan kau malah santai-santai disini? DIMANA SIH ISI OTAKMU?" Seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ sepinggang datang dengan dua koper di belakangnya dan sebuah tas tangan mahal tersampir di bahu kirinya. Gaun abu-abu berpotongan _A-line_ sepanjang pertengahan paha yang ia gunakan tak sesuai dengan bawaannya yang serupa kuli angkut.

"Maaf _Dear_ , sedang menyapa _fans_ -ku— _AOWW_!" Luka menginjak kaki Yuuma yang terbalut sepatu pantofel terbarunya.

Imej pria _cool_ dengan setelan mahal langsung berganti menjadi buruh angkut koper yang takut istri.

* * *

[ **Fiancee** ]

Tak ada firasat apapun yang mengiringi kedatangan mendadak Luka di kantornya. Namun begitu pintu ruang kerjanya mengebrak keras, bulu kunduknya lantas menari mengingat siapa satu-satunya makhluk yang berani kurang aja dengan Yang-Mulia-Direktur Amane Yuuma.

"Luka—"

"Apa maksud dari ini." Gadis _pink_ dalam balutan kemeja biru muda dan rok span hitam itu menghempaskan ponsel mahal terbaru miliknya pada meja kerja Yuuma. Yuuma menyerngit ketika melihat benda seharga sepuluh juta lebih itu dihempaskan layaknya sampah diatas mejanya. Tapi pemuda itu tak berani protes melihat Luka yang bermuka keruh tengah melipat tangannya didepan dada, menunggunya selesai melihat.

Yuuma segera memungut ponsel malang itu, sedikit bersyukur melihat layarnya masih utuh tanpa retak berarti. Pemuda itu membuka kunci layar ponsel Luka, dan menemukan sebuah pesan. Hanya butuh lima detik baginya untuk mengetahui inti dari pesan itu.

"Bukan aku." Yuuma cepat menjawab, "Sungguh."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Kau sudah tahu soal ini?"

"Ayahku baru kemarin malam menelpon dan memberi tahu aku soal ini. Itu atas usulan ibu-m—" Luka menyerngit iritasi, dan Yuuma segera meralat ucapannya sebelum Luka sempat protes, "Maksudku Bibi Claire."

"Dan kau tak mengabariku?" Luka menggeram, dengan gusar ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di depan meja Yuuma. "Wanita jalang itu benar-benar serius mau menyingkirkanku dari rumah!"

Yuuma menghela napas lebih keras, sedikit terganggu mendengar kalimat kasar Luka yang tanpa sensor. "Dia berusaha meyakinkan ayahku juga. Dan sial, ayahku setuju-setuju saja."

"Akan kubalas wanita itu." Luka menahan diri untuk tak mengacak kasar rambutnya, mengingat butuh satu jam untuk menata rambutnya. " _Khh_... sungguh, sekarang aku ingin sekali mencekiknya! Arghh!"

Yuuma menutup laptop menyingkirkan beberapa berkas dokumen penting di mejanya, antisipasi amukan Luka. Bisa gawat kalau dokumen-dokumen berharganya dirobek Luka. Bisa-bisa perusahaannya bangkrut dalam satu malam. " _Ugh_.. kita bisa membalasnya kapan-kapan, sekarang lebih baik memikirkan cara membatalkan pernikahan itu," ucap Yuuma berupaya bijak.

Luka melenguh frustasi. Yuuma merasa sedikit kasihan sesungguhnya, namun ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena yah, ia sendiri juga pusing dan kalut. Tapi sedikit banyak ia merasa lega mendapati pancaran determinasi dari iris biru laut Luka. Gadis itu tetap terlihat kuat ditengah kalutnya.

"Hei, Luka." Yuuma menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kenyamanan kursi.

Luka melirik enggan. "Hn."

Pemuda berambut _peach_ itu memejamkan matanya dengan seulas senyum usil di wajah, "Ayo kita menikah saja."

Luka nyaris tersedak salivahnya sendiri. "Apa?"

"Kita balas ibu tirimu bersama-sama, kurasa akan seru."

Luka melempar bolpen yang tergeletak pasrah di meja Yuuma. Semua atmosfer kaku yang tercipta, luruh bersamaan pekikan kesakitan Yuuma yang mengudara.


End file.
